


merry christmas

by aeinlookalike



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeinlookalike/pseuds/aeinlookalike
Summary: whereas winter is wonderful to be compared to





	merry christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ? marr y crimmnus

The winter here in Askr is fierce and it's not a season Ryoma is used to, if at all. Hoshido had always been pleasant, warm and bright, nothing could've prepared him for this. Still, when Xander had suggested the two enjoy themselves in the festivities taking place, Ryoma couldn't really decline, could he?

Looking at him in profile now, Ryoma wonders. The crown prince has his eyes closed, head tilted up, standing motionless against the weather, the only thing to indicate movement was a breath every now and then that would escape and vanish like smoke underneath a scarf that's out of focus with it's color. The gaze then looks past the man to see the snow falls lightly around them and the sun is quickly starting to fade into dusk, the illuminations of a short day gone by and leaving. There never seemed to be enough light in this cursed season as odd as it was, but the twilight glow beginning to settle on top of the snow came with a strange sense of peace. The silence settles in and is almost lost in the last remnants of the ebbing light and it's enough, he supposes. 

If there's anything the high prince has learned, it's while the snow could look just as beautiful at dawn or midday, the white pristine snow unmarked and untouched amidst deserted fields and the dead woods, it's that danger seemed to go hand in hand with it. Ice is deadly, and blizzards more so, a fierce storm of snow could mark the end of lives just as rapidly as it came in. Afterwards, nothing would show for it, nothing to indicate anything had happened except the blanket of snow that covers all of the world's scars temporarily where it had arrived. The wind is sharp, and it cuts through him at times like a knife, the kind where the cold pierces any kind of resistance except the toughest clothing built for it specifically. Despite all these things, he only thinks of it as a whole, never one without the other.

Oddly enough, as Ryoma looks at Xander, he can't help but compare him to the season itself. The fact both of them can stand here like this, time frozen in winter's grace with nothing and nobody to disturb them is a privilege to them. The plains are nothing but white, there is utter quiet that is almost unnerving, and if Ryoma looks closely enough, he can almost see snowflake patterns frozen mid-air in their delicacy and fragility. Yet, he knows more of them will pile down to show what they accomplished already, a heavy spread of snow and the thought of it is amazing more than anything. Small nothings make up for big everythings. Time is frozen and he's thankful for whatever they have.

After all, who was to say they could have anymore time like this left in the distant future?

Xander turns then and Ryoma blinks. The snow fall moves once more around them, the birds chirp to indicate the woods still live even amidst the dead branches and somehow, he knows the world has carried on. However, whatever temporary respite it had granted and showed him, Ryoma is grateful for, even if it only seemed to last a second, a minute, a lifetime. 

"The sun has set." The simple words almost dissipate into the cold in a puff of air and the high prince has to laugh after all he's had to reflect on, even if Xander looks at him questioningly. 

"Yes," Ryoma has to agree. "It has. Shall we head in ourselves?" The magic is gone, but that's fine, he's not ever sure it had even existed at all for the matter now. More importantly, the cold is almost overbearing on him, who for all he could admire about the snow, was still not used to, and Ryoma's not sure if he ever could be.

"You look cold, so I assume we should." He rolls his eyes at the amusement in the other man's tone.

"Funny," The remark shot back is dry ironically. "I'm not the one who-" Unfortunately, whatever he wanted to say was cut off by a sneeze that promptly shuts up whatever Ryoma had planned back.

Now, it's just obnoxious, sensing the laughter already in Xander as his shoulders shake, trying to keep it in out of pity or whatever else. "Sorry." He certainly doesn't sound like it though and Ryoma glares up at him to see a grin plastered on the other prince's face.

"You're not."

"You're right, I'm not."

A huff and the high prince turns away, moving forward, shoes crunching in the snow. Blast this weather. Whatever he had been thinking about at the start of this was now gone, curses rising up silently to try to battle the cold that's seeping in everywhere. In an effort to try to warm himself, hands rise up and down on his shoulders until he is promptly pulled away by a hand and finds himself spun around into Xander's arms. The suddenness of it makes him dizzy and he has to take a second, gripping one of Xander's arms to get a balance and just as Ryoma's about to give him what for, irritated enough in the cold, he finds the scarf Xander had been wearing, brilliant red in color with gold trims around his own neck. 

Questions raise and Ryoma looks up to ask them face to face until he sees Xander's own eyes, soft with amusement, but gentle care. It is an expression the high prince has only seen a couple of times in his own life with each other, rare and beautiful, usually only in moments where there isn't anything in the world but themselves. Whatever Ryoma had been trying to say shuts down again. 

"Next time, dress more warmly."

He can't find anything to say, flustered as Ryoma is after seeing the other's face, and it's there he sees it again. Framed against the dimming night, white snowfall prominent against the darkness and the only light a distant street lantern; he sees the other as how he is: a lifetime of the serene winter set into a figure that is there in everything he's reflected on before in awe. Winter, it seemed, was truly a wonder of it's own.

"Shall we go?" Xander's head inclines as he stares with curiosity. 

"Yes." Ryoma clears his throat. An offered hand which the high prince takes instantly and together the two make their way down the winter roads, with only their footprints to mark they had been there at all that is immediately covered by more snow. Behind them, the light fades and the snow gleaming in the woods are as intact as ever.

\---------------------

Ah, if only he knew. If only he knew what the other saw as he looked into him. A sunrise of colors, the hope of spring bringing forth life again, souls emerging after a long hibernation of winter's deathly cold, and hearts glowing in the green.

If only he knew.


End file.
